A Promise Within Love and Friendship
by RaeAngel
Summary: Based on the 2000 film Where the Heart Is. Snape meets and falls in love with an abandoned pregnant young woman while struggling with the demons of his past


Note: This story is based on the 2000 movie Where The Heart Is and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode Amends. This is my first HP fan fic so please don't flame me, okay?!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Later R)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Only Time and May It Be by Enya; Let's Talk About Love by Celine Dion, This Is A Song (For The Lonely) by Cher and To Make You Feel My Love by Garth Brooks. Please don't sue me. I have nothing.  
  
Summary: For many years, Professor Severus Snape has been haunted by the demons of his past and he thought nothing and no-one could break him until an abandoned pregnant young woman shows up at Hogwarts and makes the school home for her and her unborn child. As her self-confidence and self-worth soar, she makes friends among the students and teachers including Snape. As their friendship grows, they begin to fall in love but when Snape's past overwhelms his present and future, only the young woman who stole his heart could make him see the world through her eyes and to make him feel her love through her warm touch and to keep a promise living within him.  
  
A Promise Within Love and Friendship  
By RaeAngel  
  
Who can say  
Where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows  
  
Only time  
And who can say  
If your love grows  
As your heart chose  
Only time  
  
Vanessa McCrane smiled and sighed as the song played on the car radio. She loved that song so much that she thought about singing it to her unborn baby someday. She was nineteen years old and eight months pregnant with her boyfriend David's child. When she first found out that she was pregnant, her first thought was what David would do when he found out. He was angry when she told him that she was pregnant and wanted her to have an abortion but when she refused, he gave in and told her that he'll take her to Oxford and marry her so they could raise their baby together. David was a handsome young man. About twenty-five years old with dark brown hair and blue eyes while Vanessa was very beautiful with long red hair and deep blue eyes. But David was not a very nice gentleman and was nothing but a scoundrel who wanted nothing to do with his pregnant girlfriend. As much as she loved David, Vanessa knew that it would not last. It was a long while Vanessa realized that she could feel the baby kick within her.  
  
"David!" she cried. "David!"  
  
David narrowed her eyes at her. "What?"  
  
"Come and feel this." She grabbed David's hand and put it on her swollen abdomen. "Can you feel it?"  
  
David shook his head. "I don't feel anything." He said in a dead voice. "So get off my back!" he sighed in frustration. He was sorry that Vanessa loved him so desperately. He kept his eye on the road it wasn't long before Vanessa let out a cry.  
  
"What!" he snapped.  
  
"I need to use the washroom." She said. David sighed in anger and frustration.  
  
"You just used the washroom about two hours ago!" he protested.  
  
"Well, I have to go now!" Vanessa snapped.  
  
"Fine!" David shouted and he stopped at the train station.  
  
"Just hurry up! I haven't got all day!" David said with hatred in his voice.  
  
Vanessa got out of the car and ran to a nearby washroom in the train station. She rushed to the nearest empty stall and did her business. She let out a groan of relief and ecstasy as the pressure of her full blatter left her body. As she finished her business, she walked out of the washroom feeling much better. Vanessa then realized that she was thirsty and walked around till she found a pop machine. She put in four coins and got a coke. Vanessa was about to open it when she heard the sound of tires screeching and she ran to the drop-off center where she saw David's car leave the platform and he drove away laughing cruelly as he did.  
  
He left me! He left me!  
  
Anger filled Vanessa like an exploded firework and tears streamed down her cheeks. She walked around the train station for a little while before she sat down on a bench and sobbed like a little girl. She was crying so hard that she almost didn't hear a voice.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie? Are you lost?"  
  
Vanessa looked up to see a woman sitting on the bench. She was short and pump with a kindly face. She looked at Vanessa with concern.  
  
"No, my boyfriend. He abandoned me here in this train station. Now I have nowhere to go." Vanessa tried hard not to cry in front of the stranger.  
  
The woman's face turned dark at the mention of what David had done to her. "That's dreadful. Maybe there is a place you can go."  
  
Vanessa's eyes brightened. "Where, Miss.?" she paused. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."  
  
"I'm Molly Weasley. What's your name?"  
  
Vanessa paused. "Vanessa. Vanessa McCrane."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at Vanessa. "Well, Vanessa. Let's see that you could get a seat with us."  
  
Later at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Albus Dumbledore walked toward the staff room for an important meeting with the staff. They had just learned that a young Muggle woman who was pregnant was found abandoned in the train station by Molly Weasley, Ron's mother. The woman was not talking much and was upset and tearful over the horrible situation that had befallen her. Now the teachers of Hogwarts had to make a discion about the fate of the woman. She hadn't arrived yet so it was the perfect time. They arrived in the staff room, which was filled with teachers including Professor Sprout and Professor Snape.  
  
"May we have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall said. All of the teachers turned their heads toward her and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"As Professor Dumbledore and myself have just learned. Arthur Weasley's wife has found a young Muggle woman abandoned at King's Cross about eight hours ago. The woman is pregnant. How far along she is into her pregnancy, we do not know."  
  
"That's dreadful!" Madam Promfrey exclaimed. "Doesn't she have a family?"  
  
Professor McGonagall shook her head. "According to Molly Weasley, the girl's family abandoned her when she was a young child." She noticed that everyone in the room looked shocked. She noticed the far away look on Professor Snape's face as if he was remembering a memory from the past.  
  
"Where is she going to go if she has no family?" Professor Sprout asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at the teachers and the rest of the staff. "That is what we are going to decide. She could either go back to the Muggle world or she could stay with us until a permanent home could be established here in the wizarding world."  
  
Madam Promfrey quickly raised her hand and stood up. "I say that she stay here with us."  
  
"I agree with Poppy." Professor Sprout said. "It was dreadful for what that poor girl had to go through."  
  
"Shouldn't we speak to the Ministry of Magic first before we take her in?" One of the other teachers asked.  
  
"Arthur has already spoken to Fudge and he has agreed that the woman should have a home with us until a solution can be made for a permanent home for her and her child." Professor Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
As the meeting slid to a close, all of the teachers, minus Snape, voted to have the girl reside at Hogwarts until a permanent home could be found for her and her unborn child. Professor Dumbledore was very pleased with the outcome of the meeting. However, he couldn't help but see the painful and far away look on Snape's face whenever the girl's horrible ordeal was mentioned.  
  
"Is something wrong, Severus?"  
  
Severus Snape broke from his racing thoughts when Professor Dumbledore's concerned voice came out from behind him and he turned around. He also had a concerned look on his face. Snape shook his head to say that nothing was wrong.  
  
"No, I'm all right." He said hoping that it was convincing.  
  
Professor Dumbledore didn't look convinced but decided to drop it for now and to Snape's relief, he just nodded his head.  
  
"If you need to talk, you know where to find me." He said.  
  
Snape nodded. "I will. Thank you, Headmaster."  
  
At that, Professor Dumbledore walked off to the Great Hall to get ready for the feast and Sorting Ceremony with Snape following him.  
  
Well, that's it for now! I'll update soon. Please don't flame me! If you guys have any suggestions for this story, e-mail me at carterangel84@hotmail.com. Thanks!!! 


End file.
